User blog:Max117D/War Machine vs Lex Luthor
War Machine: War Machine is one of the armored heroes and a long-time friend of fellow avenger hero Tony Stark aka Iron Man, he became the replacement Iron Man for Tony Stark when he suffers his alcoholism and when The Masters Of Silence, three Japanese warriors tricked by Justin Hammer into attacking Iron Man, defeated Stark with technology that enabled them to not be affected by repulsors or unibeams. To combat the threat, Stark designed the "Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, Model XVI, Mark I" (nicknamed "War Machine"), a more heavily armed version of the Iron Man armor designed for all-out warfare. After Stark's apparent death in the comic book, he left Rhodes in control of Stark Enterprises as its new CEO, along with a new Variable Threat Response Battle Suit designed especially for Rhodes to continue the Iron Man legacy. As Iron Man once again, Rhodes used the armor and fought against threats such as the Living Laser, the second Spymaster, Blacklash, the Beetle, and Atom Smasher. Upon the revelation that Stark was alive, Rhodes quit Stark Enterprises and the friendship between the two was fractured. After teaming with Iron Man against battle droids programmed to kill Rhodes, Stark wanted Rhodes to keep the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit stating that the armor always belonged to Rhodes. Rhodes eventually kept the armor and later adopted the name of War Machine. Lex Luthor: While Superman has gone toe-to-toe with heavily-armed robots, despotic aliens, and even gods in the past, his most constant enemy is a mere human: Lex Luthor. The two have a long history together, dating back to Clark Kent's childhood friendship with Luthor in Smallville, Kansas. A child prodigy, Luthor grew up to be a respected scientist and corporate head in Metropolis, running the multi-billion-dollar company, LexCorp. However, when Superman first appeared in Metropolis, Luthor grew jealous, and eventually hateful upon learning of the hero's alien origins. Believing humanity shouldn't rely on an alien being to solve their problems, Luthor declared war on Superman. War Machine's abilities: Lex Luthor's abilities: X-factors: Intelligence War Machine: 80/100 Lex Luthor: 87/100 Strength WM: 92/100 LL: 87/100 The Battle In Malibu, California, outside the Stark Industries building, Lex Luthor has managed to cripple Iron Man's suit, disabling its fight capabilities. An energy blade ignites in the right gauntlet in Luthor's suit and was about to finish him off when he hears a noise of an engine and the shaking vibration of the pavement from behind. He turns around and sees what appears to be another version of Iron Man only this one has a grey color of different hues and a minigun on his right shoulder and a rocket launcher on his left. "Another Iron Man perhaps?" Luthor sneered. "The name's War Machine!" The figure spoke. Luthor shouted in rage and charges at War Machine with the energy blade at the ready but he misses. War Machine fires his Minigun shoulder and machine gun gauntlets at Luthor. The bullets bounced off harmless off of Luthor's armor but one of them manages to graze his left ear and he fires an energy blast that sends War Machine hurling in the air and crashes into an abandoned bus. War Machine fires a rocket at Luthor but he blocks it with the suit's force field. "HA!! That's the best you can do, War Machine?!" Luthor mocked as he moves closer. Unknown to Luthor, WM has planted one of the mines underneath the rubble that stood between them, he steps over the rubble and the mine exploded, throwing Luthor into the taxi cab, damaging the suit's flight capabilities. Luthor gets back up, furious he fires another energy blast that weakened War Machine's suit and he throws a punch, sending him flipping over the pavement and crash into another car. He gets back up and fires the Minigun at Luthor who blocks it again using the force field. Then War Machine fires another rocket, this time it goes past Luthor and hits a building behind him and it falls down on him. Luthor manages to dodge out of the way but after he did War Machine runs up and slams his fist into Luthor's chest. Damaging the force field capabilities. Luthor ignites the energy blade and attempts to stab War Machine with it but he dodges out of the way and slams his fist into the gauntlet, damaging it and making the blade non-functional. Then Luthor knees War Machine in the stomach and grabs the Minigun and rips it off his shoulder and slams it against War Machine's side, knocking him onto the ground and WM throws a kick that knocks Luthor back a little, enough for him to get back up on his feet. But then Luthor fires the Repulser in the chest at War Machine that sends him onto the ground, and Luthor charges the repulser to full charge to finish him off but then War Machine fires the Repulser Ray palms just as Luthor fires it. Causing the explosion that sends both in the air. Afterward, War Machine gets up and sees Luthor laying on the ground in the rubble, bleeding from the head but alive. Then the police came and arrested Luthor who swears revenge as he is carried away. War Machine shouts "I am the War Machine!" in the air and leaves. Winner War Machine... Category:Blog posts